


Playing Pool

by Levi__Acker_Gay, orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magic, Pool Table Sex, Profanites, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, only a bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Alec bent over the pool table, Magnus raked his eyes over his lover's form, golden cat eyes zeroing in on the swell of Alec's ass. Magnus sighed, and sipped his martini, not paying attention to the game until Alec spoke up.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Playing Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalelephant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalelephant/gifts).



> Another smut fic, this time a one shot based off shadowhunters season 2, episode 6  
> Date night!
> 
> Hope you enjoy

As Alec bent over the pool table, Magnus raked his eyes over his lover's form, golden cat eyes zeroing in on the swell of Alec's ass. Magnus sighed, and sipped his martini, not paying attention to the game until Alec spoke up.

It was just like Alec to compare playing pool to archery, and Magnus held back a chuckle threatning to spill from his mouh. 'Shadowhunters were all very similar, all had to ruin he fun and turn it into a competition. Well, to could play at that.' Magnus responded with an audible sigh, "who knew there were so many similarities." Then Alec missed his shot, and looked crestfallen. "Uh...You can't win them all," he sighed.

Magnus responded with a sly smile, and went to take his shot. His eyes racking Alec's movement as he went to take a sip of beer from his half empty mug, then he turned his gaze to the table.'He had a competition to win.'

.. 

Alec turned at the noise of the pool balls clanking together noisily. He put his glass of beer down before sriding forward, cue-stick in hand. "D-Did you do your magic thing?" he asked, twisting his hand in a poor imitaion of Magnus's usual extravagant flair when he uses his magic.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you heard the saying, 'If you can't find the one being hustled in the pool hall..." he trailed off as he took another, successful, shot, sinking another ball. "Then it's probably you." He looked up, and glanced at Alec.

"Okay" he said, smiling. "Okay?" Magnus replied, shocked slightly at Alec's ease, 'maybe it's the alcohol,' he thought as he straightned up.

"Okay, yeah" Alec smiled brightly as Magnus shifted to get a better aim. "Let's play" he muttered with a grin.

.. 

When it was finally Alec's turn, Magnus _accidentally _missed__ the shot to allow his upset looking boyfriend a turn.

Alec shot Magnus an uncharacteristically sly smile as he went to bend over the table to align the cue stick with the white ball. He stuck his arse out slightly, giving Magnus a perfect view of his perked butt. He could practically hear Magnus's growl from where he leaned against the wall. He took his shot, and missed, purposefully, hand 'slipping'.

When Magnus saw tha Alec had missed a relatively easy shot for the shadowhunter, he frowned, but moved to stand near Alec. He cleared his throat and nudged Alec with his hip, indicating that he wanted him to move. But Alec didn't move away. Instead he moved closer to Magnus until he was pressed agains his back, hard erection pinned between Alec's body and Magnus.

Magnus turned suddenly, and grabbed Alec by the collar of his borrowed shirt and pulled him vigorously against him, flattning his own hand between their heaving chests, and crashed their mouths together. Alec kissed like he did everything else: with all he had, with an undisguised passion that made you feel like it was the most natural thing in the world and yet the most stunning all at once. He had expected to be pushed away, Alec was extremely shy. But Alec did none of that. Instead, he responded immediately, melting against Magnus's body, wrapping his arms around his neck and grabbing a handful of his hair, tugging, albeit carefully.

Soon, Magnus was nibbling at Alec’s full bottom lip with insistence, demanding an entrance that Alec greeted happily, parting his lips. Their tongues meeting each other in an ardent dance. His heart skipped a beat, his hand sliding down Alec's muscled chest, his hold tightening on his narrow hips.

Alec finally pulled away, panting to catch his breath. "People can see us" he muttered. Magnus nodded and waved his hand, a wall blocking them from view of the other occupens of the bar. Though they could still see everyone else. Then Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec just as passionately.

. 

The world was rocking around Alec, he felt dizzy, however the feeling of Magnus pressed against him, kissing him, his hands slipping past the dark silk oh his own shirt Alec had borrowed, exploring the naked and smooth skin under the shirt made his mind swim with alcohol, but the touching was much more dizzying then the beer, and everything around him suddenly revolved around Magnus.

It was Magnus's turn to pull away, and Alec was shocked to find himself whining, panting heavily. His boyfriend's neck bowed as his lips travelled away from his lips, lowering down his cheek, and then his neck. Magnus found his pulse point easily enough, working and biting the delicate pale skin there wih a force that would ensure a bruise would be there the next day. Alec moaned and his hands moved of their own accord, finding their way to Magnus’s waistcoat and unbuttoning it, leaving golden skin bare. Alec stroked the naked skin he could easily get access to, which was mainly Magnus's chest and defined pecs.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, a blush adorning his high cheek bones when Magnus rolled his hips, chuckling against his neck, sending shivers racing down his spine. His legs buckled, and Magnus pressed him back against the pool table.

He grabbed at Magnus’s hair, pulling him back up for another breathtaking kiss while the other man worked on undoing his belt, throwing it behind him in a loud thud that neither of them really heard. hey were too focused on undressing each other in the bar. Next went his silk shirt and Magnus actually pulled away, eyeing his toned chest up and down with a satisfied smirk. Alec's dark locks were already disheveled and his lips swollen from the hard kissing. He looked beautiful half splayed out across the green of the table.

“Oh shit,” Magnus mumbled coarsely and Alec was relieved to notice that he was not the only one so affected, he did not want too seem like a blushing virgin having his first time. “I knew you were gorgeous under those horrible clothes. And though I do love to see you wearing my clothes, I prefer seeing them ripped from that delicious body of yours that you always frustatingly keep hidden.”

A protest rose to the back of Alec's throat, but Magnus was already back, kissing roughly, his hips undulating, and the excuse came out as a lewd moan. The only retaliation he could think of was to take off the other crimson waistcoat he wore without a shirt: saying it did 'wonders for his arms,' which Alec silently agrred to. (Magnus's arms did look fabulous, and it made getting Magnus naked more easy), and sending it flying across the room before grabbing his hips and pulling him forward.

Alec found his way to Magnus's bare neck, leaving a red mark of his own, and he couldn’t contain his satisfaction when Magnus squirmed over him, moaning softly ashe bucked down against Alec's straining erection. Magnus worked on opening his jeans with one hand, the other one lingering on Alec’s muscled and smooth torso, caressing every bit of naked skin he could access.

Alec reluctantly pulled back, admiring the result of his rough ministrations on the man’s neck, and kicked his shoes off awkwardly from his perch. Magnus laughrd as he struggled to get his slacks off before removing them with a snap of his fingers, their chests brushing each other as he leaned forward. They were both panting loudly and Alec wondered for a second if he was doing everyhting correctly, but the worry was pushed away by Magnus’s hand finding its way down its boxers, taking hold of his throbbing member through he dark material of his briefs.

“Shit,” he murmured again, his vocabulary lowered to only a few words he could choke out.

He let his head fall back against the forest green baize covering the pool table. He uttered a series of urges as Magnus started moving his hand, stroking him gently. He knew he was not going to last long, they did not do things in this department often due to all the troubles caused from Valentine.

Alec pushed the 'Head of Institute concerns' out of his lust clouded mind as Magnus chuckled lightly. He whispered a string of dirty nonesense into Alec’s ear, biting gently onto his earlobe, quickening his pace at Alec's memeber.

“Magnus, I’m, uh...not going to last...long if you...shit... if you keep...going like that” Alec struggled to get out.

“Do you think I want you to last long?” Magnus responded, a grin on his face, but Alec could hear the mischief and playfulness in his voice, and it sent a new wave of shivers electrical sparks down his spine.

He ignored Magnus's question and found his own way under Magnus’s boxers, copying the same rhythm the warlock was applying to him and he heard him hold his breath with a creeping sense of satisfaction.

In he end, neither of them lasted long, they both collapsed into each other with a cry, panting heavily. Alec was seeing shooting stars. Magnus slid his hand from Alec's boxers, and urged Alec to do the same. Alec followed his movement with a lazy gaze.

Magnus leaned in again, snapping his fingers to clean them up and redressing them. "How 'bout we go back home?" He murmered, his tone suggestive to something else to happen in the safety and much more private and controlled enviroment of their apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Though English is my first language, it does not seem like it  
> I apologise for any mistakes  
> Part two???  
> Yes? No??
> 
> If you liked it, kudos and comments are welcomed, and come say hi on twitter, and offer any suggestions  
> [@Lucifer_Oldest](https://twitter.com/Lucifer_Oldest)  
> 


End file.
